Forgotten Boy
by Resiliency6
Summary: Arthur est un jeune garçon très introvertie, et dont personne ne fait attention. Jusqu'au jour où, au détour d'un couloir, il percute le garçon le plus populaire du lycée qui va vouloir établir une relation avec lui. Mais Arthur n'est pas prêt de lui céder son cœur si facilement...
1. At the corner of a corridor

**Coucou ! Oui je sais ce que vous pensez "Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fait une nouvelle histoire alors qu'elle devrait continuer les "Fantasmes de nos Nations". Et bien très chers lecteurs et lectrices, je vous annonce que, en parallèle à mon autre fic où le chapitre 4 met un temps fou, je vous l'accorde, à être corrigé, je ferais celle-ci, et peut-être, bientôt, une autre sur laquelle je travaille.**

**Ceci est donc un UA, avec, évidemment, mon couple préféré, le FrUK. Il s'agit en fait de l'un de mes romans (car j'écrivais des romans avant de me lancer dans la formidable aventure des fanfictions) que je réadapter en fonction de Hetalia. Bon alors, cette fic ne tourne qu'autour du couple France/Angleterre et pas sûr qu'il y ait d'autres couples abordés. **

**Donc, je suis désolée si les personnages pourront vous paraître un peu OOC, mais je vraiment essayer d'adapter mon ancienne histoire par rapport aux personnalités des personnages. Et je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes qui seraient passées au travers des mailles de mon filet. **

**Pairing: Définitivement du FrUK.**

**Rating: Je pense K+, mais ça pourra encore changer d'ici là. **

**Disclaimer: Bon, on le sait, aucun personnage ne m'appartient même si j'ai demandé qu'on me prête Arthur. On a pas voulu ! Bouh ! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1: At the corner of a corridor<span>

_Exister. Qu'est-ce que ce mot peut bien vouloir dire ? Est-ce que l'on dit « j'existe » parce que l'on est une personne réelle, concrète, qui vit jour après jour jusqu'à ce que la mort est raison de nous ? Parce que l'on a une âme, un corps… une présence ? Est-ce que l'on dit « Vivre pour exister » ou « Exister pour vivre » ? Ou bien peut-être que l'on existe simplement parce qu'on a quelque chose à prouver au monde ? Il y a-t-il vraiment une différence entre vivre et exister ? _

_Un jour, un grand homme a dit : « Il faut vouloir vivre et savoir mourir ». Moi, j'aimerai savoir vivre et vouloir mourir. Vivre, c'est espérer et attendre. Attendre quoi ? Que la mort vienne nous chercher lorsqu'on dort ? Espérer quoi ? Une vie meilleure et un avenir favorable ? Pleins d'amis, d'enfants et d'amour ? A quoi, bon ? _

_Exister, c'est être là. Est-ce que le seul fait d'exister est un bonheur ? Est-ce que le fait d'être ignorer c'est exister ? Est-ce qu'être invisible aux yeux des autres c'est exister ? Si oui, dans ce cas je ne fais qu'exister. Juste exister. Moi, je ne vis pas. Car moi je n'espère rien et n'attend rien de la vie. Elle, elle m'a lâchée. Comme les autres… comme toujours. Peut-être qu'elle non plus ne sait pas que j'existe ? Peut-être qu'elle ignore que je suis là ? A exister… pas vivre… juste exister. _

_Peut-on ne pas vouloir vivre à mon âge ? C'est vrai, je ne suis pas bien vieux après tout. Je n'ai que dix-sept ans. Peut-on être las de notre vie avant même de l'avoir commencé ? Peut-on se demander, chaque soir, pourquoi nous sommes ici ? Dans quel but ? Pour quelle raison ? Peut-on ne pas vouloir de l'avenir que l'on nous offre ? Peut-on ne pas vouloir d'avenir du tout… ?_

_Parfois, le soir, je me demande ce qui me retient ici, ce qui m'empêche d'aller voir ailleurs… Peut-être ne suis-je tout simplement pas prêt ? Pas encore. Peut-être jamais. Sans doute pas maintenant. Est-ce que l'on vient sur terre pour accomplir quelque chose ? Pour refaire ce que l'on a fait de mal ? Pour se corriger dans ces erreurs ? Pour devenir meilleur ? _

_Parfois, le matin, je me réveille en me disant que ce que je vais apprendre, n'a pas grande utilité. Pourquoi apprendre si je n'ai pas d'avenir ? De plus, je n'ai que rarement de bons résultats. J'ai beau essayer d'apprendre, je ne retiens rien. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Encore et encore. Mon cerveau ne retient rien ou ne veut pas retenir, la moindre information secondaire. A quoi sert-il d'apprendre la date à laquelle est morte Jeanne d'Arc ? Ce n'est pas elle qui nous aidera à comprendre le théorème de Pythagore. A quoi sert-t-il de passer des heures sur le fait que le tabac et l'alcool sont dangereux pour la santé alors que ceux qui nous l'expliquent sont des fumeurs et doivent boire un moins un verre d'alcool chaque jour ?_

_Les adultes nous prennent pour des idiots. Ce dont j'ai horreur. Je ne suis pas stupide parce que je n'arrive pas à retenir mes tables lorsqu'elles vont au-delà de celle de sept. Ni parce que je confonds l'accord du verbe et le complément d'objet. C'est juste que je ne voie pas à quoi ça sert d'apprendre. _

_Je ne suis pas déprimé. Non, j'ai toujours été comme ça. Et je pense que je le saurais si je l'avais été. Alors non, on ne peut pas dire que je sois déprimé. Je pense que blasé et un terme que j'emploierai plus justement. Je ne suis pas non plus malheureux. Pourquoi le serais-je ? Je ne pleure jamais, ne me plains jamais de ma vie pourtant nulle… Non, blasé semble vraiment le bon mot. _

Arthur referma brusquement son petit cahier rouge lorsque le professeur se dirigea vers sa table et le rangea dans son sac. Le professeur d'histoire, Mr. Rodriguez était l'un des professeurs les plus strictes du lycée et ne laissait rien passer. Surtout pas le comportement détaché du jeune Arthur durant son cours. Il ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Et ce sentiment était réciproque.

Mr. Rodriguez déposa sur la table du jeune homme, son contrôle, d'où était noté en gros sur le haut de la page : 2/20. Le garçon regarda vaguement sa copie avant de tourner son regard vers son professeur qui lui jeta un des ces fameux regard noir qui faisait frissonner la plupart des élèves. Mais ayant l'habitude, il ne répondit que par un regard désabusé, ce qui fit davantage froncer les sourcils à son enseignant.

Puis ce dernier repartit à travers les rangs, donnant les copies aux autres élèves, souvent suivi d'une réplique acerbe selon la note. Cet homme était l'un des seul à remarquer la présence, bien que presque imperceptible, d'Arthur.

Celui-ci reporta son regard sur sa feuille et haussa nonchalamment ses épaules face à sa note catastrophique. De toute façon, sa mère ne dira rien… elle ne disait jamais rien.

Le jeune homme tourna son regard à l'autre bout de la classe. Là, assis à côté d'un grand brun et d'un albinos, un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux blonds éclatants et au sourire qui ferait frémir d'envie le soleil se tenait, discutant à voix basse avec ses voisins. Ses yeux bleus ciel étincelaient comme des perles à la lumière et son visage, bien que pointu, était harmonieux.

Ce magnifique garçon, Arthur le connaissait. De loin, en tout cas. Il se nommait Francis Bonnefoy et il s'agissait du le garçon le plus populaire de l'école avec ses deux amis et voisins. Ils se faisaient appeler, le Bad Touch Trio. C'était le genre de garçon à s'entendre avec tout le monde et à avoir une nouvelle petite amie toutes les deux semaines.

Depuis l'école primaire, ils se côtoyaient, mais le plus populaire, tout comme les autres, n'avait jamais remarqué la présence du petit blond. Lui par contre, connaissait beaucoup de chose sur lui, l'ayant connu depuis longtemps.

Arthur savait pas mal de choses sur lui, choses tout à fait banales et qui importait peu mais qu'il connaissait tout de même : il était né le 14 juillet 1990, il était français et habitait à Paris avant de s'installer à Londres, il vivait avec ses parents et son petit frère, il était chef du cours de cuisine ainsi que du club de théâtre, il était super populaire et avait beaucoup d'amis… Oui, Arthur connaissait beaucoup de chose sur lui, mais ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un être à part.

Après tout, c'était le genre de personne qu'il ne pouvait pas voir en peinture, même s'il ne supportait pas le monde dans son intégralité. Beau à l'extérieur, mais tellement superficiel qu'il en était fade à l'intérieur, comme la plupart des autres. Tous à se faire des compliments sur leur nouvelle coupe de cheveux ou leur chaussure, mais dès que l'autre avait le dos tourné, on se moquait.

Arthur ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens se montraient si hypocrites. S'ils n'aimaient pas une personne, pourquoi la côtoyer et lui faire des compliments quand c'était pour la mépriser une fois parti.

L'anglais poussa un soupir mais personne n'y prêta attention. Le blond eut à peine le temps de noter ses devoirs que la cloche sonna, le faisant presque soupirer de soulagement. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cafétéria pour son déjeuner, son sac de cours porté en bandoulière et pendant négligemment sur son épaule gauche.

Heureusement que le prof ne levait pas vu écrire dans son carnet, où il aurait été mal. Mais le cours d'histoire était tellement ennuyeux qu'il n'avait pas pu résisté très longtemps à s'adonner à l'une de ses activités préférée, c'est-à-dire, écrire. Comment les adultes voulaient-ils qu'il apprenne quoi que ce soit si les cours étaient d'un ennui mortel ?

Si seulement il pouvait ne pas venir en cours. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de connaissance, certes, mais il n'aurait aucun mal à se trouver un petit boulot jusqu'à sa majorité. Mais sa mère ne le lui aurait pas pardonné s'il avait arrêté les cours… enfin, à une époque. Elle qui avait toujours rêvée d'un avenir brillant pour son fils… oui, à une époque seulement.

Arthur chassa ces sombres pensées de sa tête. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait cessé de marcher. Il reprit donc, plus maussade que jamais. La tête basse et le regard triste, il tourna à l'angle du couloir mais… rentra dans quelque chose de solide et tomba à terre, sous le choc.

Il sentit une douleur fulgurante sur son nez, remontant jusqu'à son crâne. Il se releva sur ses coudes, se massant l'arrête du nez. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux et un mal de crâne pointait.

Arthur ouvrit douloureusement ses yeux humides pour tomber, à sa grande surprise, sur de belles converses bleus marine. Il remonta alors son regard le long du corps de l'inconnu et réprima un sursaut lorsqu'il tomba nez-à-nez avec Francis Bonnefoy qui le regardait, inquiet.

- Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu ! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ! Commença le garçon devant lui, un sourire d'excuse se peignant sur son visage.

- Pourquoi les gens disent toujours la même chose ? Chuchota Arthur en détournant la tête.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ? Demanda l'autre blond.

Arthur ne répondit que par un regard noir. Bonnefoy lui tendit la main et malgré son état de stupeur, le jeune homme la lui prit. Il se sentit tirer en avant et s'accrocha de justesse à deux bras forts qui le retinrent. Il fit un bond en arrière, surpris et confus.

Il sentit alors sa douleur revenir, plus insupportable que jamais et s'empressa de toucher son nez du bout des doigts. Du sang y coulait et tâchait sa chemise blanche. Il fit une grimace, le sang n'était pas facile à nettoyer sur du tissu blanc.

- Oh, mais tu saigne ! Attends, j'ai sûrement un mouchoir !

Le garçon aux longs cheveux commença à fouiller dans son sac. Arthur poussa un soupir, pourquoi cela devait-il lui arriver à lui ? Le français ressortit alors un long tissu rouge.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas de mouchoir, mais par contre tu peux t'essuyer avec le tee-shirt que j'utilise pour faire la cuisine.

- Oh non, c'est bon ! Répondit le petit blond, surpris d'entendre sa propre voix, si peu utilisée. Je vais aller aux toilettes et m'essuyer.

- Si ! Tiens ! Ca va arrêter ton hémorragie ! Ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai un de rechange de toute façon.

Il poussa un second soupir et prit le tee-shirt proposé, à contrecœur. Il aurait mieux fait de refuser mais il ne voulait pas que son chemisier soit trop tâché. Il posa délicatement le haut de vêtement sur sa blessure et se sentit un peu apaisé par la douceur du tissu sur sa douleur. Il ferma un peu les yeux sous l'accalmie et huma quelque peu l'odeur du tee-shirt. Il devait sortir tout droit de la lessive pour sentir si bon. Une délicate odeur de pêche et de vanille.

- Encore désolé, je ne t'ai vraiment pas vu arrivée ! Poursuivit Bonnefoy, semblant vraiment gêné.

- Ce…n'est…a…grab' ! Répondit Arthur, sa voix étouffée par le textile.

Le garçon se mit un rire légèrement, un rire doux et clair qui surprit l'anglais. Jamais il ne pensait entendre un son si naturel chez un garçon tellement apparent.

- Pardon, mais je ne t'ai pas compris ! Dit-il, riant plus doucement.

Il retira le tissu devant sa bouche et repris sa phrase :

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Réitéra-t-il.

- Oh, si, tout de même un peu ! Regarde le sang n'arrête pas de couler ! Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie !

- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Je vais me débrouiller. Merci encore pour…ton tee-shirt ! Dit Arthur en lui redonnant son bien. Désolé pour les tâches de sang, mais ça devrait partir avec un bon lavage. Au revoir !

- Attend j'aimerai savoir ton…prénom !

Mais le blondinet avait déjà filé à l'angle du corridor.

Arthur alla se réfugier aux toilettes et se pencha sur le lavabo. Les gouttes de sang tombaient dedans, formant des tâches rouges sur le lave-mains blanc. Il releva la tête et fit une grimace quand il découvrit son visage. Son nez pourpre avait enflé d'au moins un centimètre, ses yeux étaient rouges de larmes contenues, ses cheveux étaient en bataille (enfin, plus que d'habitude) et sa bouche était déformée en une grimace de dégoût. Oui, il faisait peine a voir.

Il plongea son visage dans de l'eau fraîche et eut meilleure mine en y ressortant. Il s'essuya rapidement et se dit que de toute façon, personne ne fera attention à son allure…ou à sa chemise. Il ressortit des toilettes dans un meilleur état.

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de se rendre à la cantine, il avait prit beaucoup de temps avec cette petite altercation et il ne lui restait qu'une demi-heure pour déjeuner. Il y parvint cependant assez rapidement et se servit une assiette des restes, les autres élèves n'ayant presque rien laissé. Puis l'anglais aux épais sourcils s'assit à la seule table libre de tout occupant et se mit à manger sa part de ragoût. Pas qu'il affectionna particulièrement cette galimafrée – comme il se plaisait à l'appeler – qu'ils servaient à la cantine pour étouffer la faim.

Il mangea rapidement avant de sortir son carnet rouge qu'il avait rangé dans son sac un peu plus tôt ainsi qu'un stylo. Il se remit à écrire et ce fut sans doute pour cette raison qu'il ne vit pas une personne s'approchait et s'asseoir en face de lui. Arthur ne releva même pas la tête vers l'opportuniste.

- Re-salut, je peux savoir ce que tu écris ? Demanda alors l'inconnu avec un sourire lumineux, voyant qu'Arthur ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

Le jeune garçon leva lentement la tête et s'il fut surpris de croiser un regard azur, il n'en montra rien. Estimant qu'il ne servait à rien de répondre et que bientôt son vis-à-vis partirait, il replongea dans son carnet, non sans lui avoir lancée un bref mais pourtant explicite regard disant bien « Barre-toi, tu ne vois pas que tu me dérange ? ». Apparemment, le jeune homme ne s'en formalisa pas car il sourit d'autant plus – si c'était possible. Arthur fit claquer sa langue d'agacement et poussa un soupir énervé avant de poser calmement son stylo et de redresser encore la tête vers son irritant voisin.

- En quoi cela te regarde-t-il ? Répondit-il avec un sang-froid qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Le garçon se mit à rire, de son rire clair et franc. Le blond leva un sourcil, que pouvait-il y avoir de si drôle dans ce qu'il venait de dire ?

- Tu sais, tu me fais vraiment rire, toi. Mais réponds à ma question et je répondrais à la tienne, d'accord ?

- Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Continua-t-il placidement. Ta vie ne m'intéresse guère.

Les yeux de Francis furent traversés de quelque chose qu'Arthur se refusa de déchiffrer, mais son sourire restait bien en place sur son visage.

- Pourquoi réponds-tu à mes questions par des questions ? Poursuivit le grand blond.

Arthur se retint de sourire et de pousser un autre soupir exaspéré en même temps. L'autre était malin, il avait compris sa tactique en seulement quelques secondes. Peut-être n'était-il pas si ennuyeux que ça, finalement. Cependant, l'esquisse de son sourire fut de nouveau remplacée par son masque de lassitude. Mieux valait ne pas faire croire à Bonnefoy qu'il pouvait l'intéressé d'une quelconque manière.

- Encore désolé pour ton nez, mais il à l'air d'aller mieux. Et puis, personne n'arriverait vraiment à remarquer, de loin, qu'il est légèrement enflé. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirai à personne ce qu'il c'est passé. Déclara le blond.

- De toute façon, même si tu le disais, je doute fort que ça intéresse qui que se soit.

L'adolescent eu un air plus que surprit et l'anglais se retint de rire.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Demanda le garçon blond, les yeux écarquillés.

- Parce que personne ne se préoccupe de moi. La preuve, je suis dans ta classe depuis l'école primaire mais tu ne connais même pas mon nom. Je pense même qu'aujourd'hui était la première fois où tu m'as vu, je me trompe ?

- Je…euh…enfin…tu…Bégaya-t-il en ayant la bonne idée de rougir de gêne.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu sais, tu n'as cas…oublié notre petite interlude d'aujourd'hui. Retourne donc à ta petite vie de garçon populaire et adulé de toute l'école et laisse-moi resté le garçon invisible aux yeux de tous. Je pense que c'est mieux pour tout le monde. J'imagine que tes amis n'apprécieront pas si tu traîne avec une personne comme moi.

Francis, qui avait de plus en plus écarquillés les yeux au fur et à mesure de la tirade fut surpris lorsqu'il lui fit un signe de tête pour lui montrait quelque chose derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit, un peu plus loin, ses amis assis à une table, lui faisant signe de les rejoindre. Il rougit encore plus.

- Je suis…vraiment désolé ! Dit-il simplement.

- Ce n'est rien, mais à partir de maintenant, oublie-moi ! C'est tout ce que je te demande, d'accord ? Répondit le blond décoiffé, plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

L'autre jeune homme se leva et rejoignit ses amis à leur table. Arthur, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, se sentait un peu triste. Et voilà, le beau blond avait traversé sa vie monotone comme une étoile filante. Mais c'était sûrement mieux ainsi. Pour eux deux. Ils venaient tout le deux d'un univers bien différent. Au moins, à présent, il savait qu'il ne devait pas revenir… pour de bon.

* * *

><p><strong>Voici le premier chapitre, le deuxième ne devrait pas mettre très longtemps à arriver. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Personnellement, j'adore les réparties entre Francis et Arthur, je trouve que ça leur ressemble bien.<strong> **Donc, Review, s'vous-plait!**


	2. Broken Family

**Hello everybody ! Aujourd'hui, pour vous, je poste le chapitre 2 de cette fic. **

**On m'a souvent dit dans les reviews qu'Arthur paraissait déprimé et philosophique. En effet, cela peut vous paraître étrange, mais j'ai voulu garder le caractère original du personnage de ma fiction. Et ce côté un peu fataliste et dépressif est volontaire (c'est pas pour rien que j'ai mis cette fic dans la catégorie "Angst"). La fic continuera un peu sur cette voie, c'est-à-dire, un peu triste, et vous comprendrez dans ce chapitre, le comportement d'Arthur.**

**Encore merci pour toute vos reviews qui m'ont fait réellement plaisir. Et j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde. Encore désolée si il y a encore des fautes que je n'aurais pas vu, mais je suis à la recherche d'une bêta pour cette fic. Signalez-le moi tout de même s'il y a une faute en particulier qui vous a arraché les yeux, je m'empresserai d'aller la corriger.**

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus court mais apprend pas mal de choses utile pour la suite !**

**Encore merci de me lire et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2: Broken Family<span>

La journée s'acheva, et le jeune Arthur sortit du lycée de son habituelle démarche lente. Le soleil n'était plus très haut dans le ciel et les nuages se teintaient de rosée. Il faisait meilleur de jour en jour, prouvant bien que l'on quittait doucement mais sûrement les rudes mois d'hiver. Le printemps s'annonçait doux.

Le petit blond se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus qui le ramènerait chez lui. Oui… chez lui. Une maison froide et austère, une maison que la vie avait quittée, tout comme lui. Le jeune garçon marchait tranquillement sur le trottoir.

D'autres élèves autour de lui parlaient et riaient. Souvent par petit groupe, ils rentraient tous chez eux. Dans leur foyer où ils retrouveraient leurs familles gentilles et aimantes. Ils iraient faire leurs devoirs dans leurs petites chambres d'où ils mettraient la musique à fond. Puis, ils iront manger un bon repas chaud préparé par leur maman, ils plaisanteraient tous ensemble à table avec leurs parents, leurs frères ou leurs sœurs. Le parfait stéréotype d'une famille.

Malgré le fait qu'il est assimilé le fait que chez lui, ils ne seront plus jamais une famille unie, Arthur ne put s'empêcher d'en ressentir un pincement au cœur. Cela faisait pourtant des années qu'il le savait, pourquoi en souffre-t-il encore, alors ?

- Hé ! Attends !

Il se retourna vivement vers la personne qui l'avait interpellé et fut confus de voir arriver vers lui, Francis Bonnefoy. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il avait repris son masque impassible.

- Que fais-tu là ? Je t'avais pourtant dis de « m'oublier », je crois ! Répliqua-t-il, énervé de revoir ce visage toujours souriant.

- Désolé, mais je ne peux pas ! Maintenant que je sais que tu es dans ma classe depuis presque toujours sans que je ne t'ais jamais vu, je veux rattraper le temps perdu et j'aimerais vraiment te connaître ! Répondit l'autre en lui envoyant un sourire plus éblouissant encore que les derniers rayons du soleil.

- Ah oui ! Et bien ce sentiment n'est pas partagé ! Maintenant laisse-moi, tu vas me faire rater mon bus !

- Tu prends aussi le bus de 17h ! Cool ! On va pouvoir faire le trajet ensemble !

Et sans plus de préambule, Bonnefoy l'attrapa par la main et se mit à courir à toute vitesse, emportant le pauvre Arthur derrière lui qui peina à suivre. Ce dernier fut tellement pris au dépourvu qu'il ne pensa même pas à se dégager. Ils arrivèrent tout les deux devant l'arrêt et l'anglais put reprendre son souffle après cette course forcée.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il cloche chez toi ? S'écria le blond ébouriffé, offensé par un tel comportement.

- Ah, alors finalement, j'ai quand même réussi à te faire réagir malgré ta permanente impassibilité ! S'esclaffa Francis.

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux quand il se rendit compte, quand effet, il ne lui était jamais arrivé de s'emporter de la sorte. Il rosit légèrement, se sermonnant intérieurement d'un tel égarement. Lui qui c'était toujours promis de ne jamais se faire surprendre et encore moins d'hausser la voix. Lui, qui, depuis toujours n'avait jamais laissé rien paraître à autrui. Bien que peu de monde se préoccupe de lui.

- Et en plus, tu vois, nous arrivons juste à l'heure ! Le bus arrive.

Effectivement, à l'autre bout de la rue, le car arrivait. Lorsque ce dernier s'arrêta, Arthur y entra et s'assit sur un siège vers le fond, bien vite suivit par son poursuivant.

- En fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton prénom ! Questionna Francis.

Le plus petit ne daigna même pas lui concéder un regard et se retourna pour voir le paysage urbain défiler. Mais la vitre lui diffusa le reflet de l'autre garçon. Il s'aperçut à travers le vitrage que le jeune homme ne le lâchait pas du regard. Mais il décida de passer outre.

Heureusement pour le jeune homme, il n'avait parlé durant le trajet, s'étant sûrement rendu compte qu'il l'agaçait, et était descendu après quatre arrêts, le laissant seul et il put enfin respirer.

Le car s'arrêta alors après plusieurs autres arrêts. Arthur était l'un des derniers passagers. Il descendit et se retrouva dans une jolie petite rue de banlieue. Ici, toutes les maisons se ressemblaient. Si on n'avait pas l'habitude, on aurait pu facilement se tromper de maison et atterrir chez le voisin. Mais l'anglais connaissait cet endroit puisqu'il y avait toujours vécu.

Il arriva devant une maison, semblable à toutes les autres avec son toit d'ardoise noir et ses murs extérieurs peints de blanc. Cette maison portait le numéro 7. Le blond entra par un petit portail, traversa le petit jardin et se dirigea vers la porte d 'entrée. Il sortit rapidement ses clés de son sac et ouvrit la porte tout aussi blanche que le reste de sa maison et se retrouva alors dans un petit corridor.

Le jeune homme déposa son sac de cours sur la commode à l'entrée et se dirigea vers le salon. Là, assis au centre de la pièce, un petit garçon aux cheveux aussi blonds que ceux d'Arthur si ce n'est mieux coiffés, et ne devant pas avoir plus de 8 ans, jouait avec un petit personnage vêtu d'une cape rouge qu'il s'amusait à faire voler en l'air.

Le petit en question ne semblait pas avoir entendu l'arrivée d'Arthur dans la maison. Celui-ci s'approcha doucement, comme pour aborder un animal blessé. Il s'assit ensuite en tailleur devant le garçon qui ne réagit toujours pas. Le blond porta une main dans la chevelure platine et la caressa tendrement.

L'enfant releva la tête et Arthur put remarquer son regard si terne et inexpressif qu'il n'avait pas autrefois. Ses yeux était tellement beau auparavant, ses jolis yeux couleur aigue-marine qui brillaient d'un tel éclat lorsqu'il était heureux. Depuis combien de temps avait-il perdu cette étincelle de joie, ce pétillement qui caractérisait habituellement le jeune garçon ? Sans doute depuis « ce jour ».

L'adolescent sentit ses yeux s'embuaient au souvenir de ces terribles moments qu'ils avaient passés. Mais voyant que le petit le regardait toujours, il réprima ses larmes. Les yeux du garçon étaient tristes à nouveau alors il le prit délicatement dans ses bras dans une étreinte chaude et confortable. Etreinte auquel le garçonnet répondit en enserrant à moitié la taille de son aîné, trouvant réconfort auprès de lui.

Pourtant, Arthur s'était promis de ne plus pleurer, et surtout pas devant son petit frère qu'il tenait étroitement serré contre lui. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, le choc remontait pourtant à longtemps mais il n'avait pas encore déversé toute sa peine. Quelques larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues et vinrent se poser dans les cheveux dorés de son frère. Le jeune homme les essuya rapidement d'un revers de manche et desserra un peu l'étreinte.

Son frère était peut-être un enfant, mais il le comprenait mieux que quiconque. Alfred, ce petit garçon qui, depuis des années, n'avait plus prononcé le moindre mot. Arthur avait perdu bien plus que la simple envie de vivre ce jour-là, il avait perdu sa vie, sa famille…

Il relâcha alors son petit frère non sans lui avoir embrassé le front avant, et monta à l'étage. Puis, il se stoppa juste devant une porte, la chambre de sa mère. Il frappa délicatement à la porte mais n'attendit pas de réponse pour entrer.

La lumière de la pièce était tamisée car les rideaux à la fenêtre étaient tirés et, seule la lampe de chevet était allumée, diffusant une lumière orangée. Sur le lit aux draps clairs, une femme aux beaux cheveux roux, reposait assise, le regard lointain et vitreux, fixant un point invisible juste au dessus de l'encadrement de la porte. Ses longs cheveux retombaient en cascade sur ses frêles épaules. Son teint qu'on qualifierait de cireux contrastait avec ses cheveux cuivrés. Elle paraissait si maigre, si fragile…

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la femme de la même manière qu'avec son frère. Il s'assit sur le lit, juste à côté d'elle, lui prit lentement la main et la caressa de son pouce.

- Bonjour Maman ! Je suis de retour de l'école ! Commença-t-il doucement.

Mais la femme ne dit rien.

- Ça va peut-être te décevoir mais j'ai encore eu une mauvaise note. Mais tu sais, les cours ne m'intéresse plus. Pas qu'ils m'aient intéressé un jour mais je trouve ça inutile. Et puis, depuis quelques temps, je me demande si je ne devrais pas arrêter les études et me trouver un petit boulot. Je n'aurais pas de diplôme mais au moins, je ramènerai de l'argent et je pourrais payer les études d'Alfred. Il sera bien plus doué que moi et il ferait de grandes études. Je place davantage d'espoir en lui qu'en moi. Il m'a dit, il y a quelques jours, qu'il voulait devenir un super-héros et sauvé le monde contre les méchants.

Il eut un rire attendrit en imaginant son frère en collant avec une cape rouge. Sa mère, elle, ne réagissait toujours pas, son regard toujours scellé dans le vide et la bouche résolument fermée.

- Mais ce n'ai encore qu'une idée, il a le temps. Pas comme moi. Je sais que tu voulais que je fasse des études, mais je suis désolé, ce n'est pas pour moi. Tu sais, il y a un bar au coin de la rue qui recrute un serveur, je pourrais commencer par là, quand dis-tu ? Tu sais, depuis que tu n'es plus là, ma vie est véritablement vide. Je pense que la seule chose qui me garde ici, c'est Alfred. Puisque toi, tu…

Arthur eut un sanglot et réprima encore ses larmes.

- Je vais te laisser, d'accord ? Je reviendrai plus tard. Je t'aime… Maman.

Et sur ce, le jeune garçon se leva et sortit de cette chambre à l'atmosphère si oppressante. En fermant la porte, il refoula encore quelques larmes et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il allait être l'heure du dîner et Alfred voudra sûrement manger.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila ! Chapitre 2 posté ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! <strong>

**Oui, c'est clair, il est un peu triste, mais ne croyait pas que c'est parce que je suis déprimée ! J'aime écrire du Angst ! Le chapitre 3 pour bientôt !**


	3. A invasive presence

**Hello everyone ! Aujourd'hui, je reviens avec la suite de "Forgotten Boy", une fic que j'ai dû mettre de côté tout le mois de décembre pour pouvoir me concentrer uniquement sur mon "Calendrier de l'Avent Hetalia". Mais j'ai pu avancer dans l'histoire, plusieurs chapitre sont en réserve. Donc voici le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Je voudrais aussi remercier tous mes revieweurs, je vous adore ! Et surtout, remercier Aeryane qui corrige ma fic, même si ça doit pas être simple ! Alors, merci Aeryane !**

**Allez, je vous laisse apprécier (ou pas) !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3: A Invasive Presence<span>

_Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Ce pourrait-il qu'après des années d'absence, la vie m'offre une deuxième chance ? Fallait-il vraiment que je me fasse bousculer pour que quelqu'un remarque que je suis là ? Après des années entières à avoir été invisible aux yeux des autres, voilà que le garçon le plus populaire du lycée me voit après m'être rentré dedans. Est-ce un coup du sort ? De l'ironie ?_

_La vie n'a aucun sens. La vie est une désillusion. Pourquoi tant de gens veulent faire croire que la vie est merveilleuse alors que la vie apporte plus de mal que de bien ? Il a suffi d'un regard, d'un simple regard... Le premier, mais sans doute pas le dernier._

_Son regard à lui, si expressif, si lumineux. Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, ce regard. Celui d'Alfred est morne, celui de ma mère, éteint, et le mien est détaché. Sa vie a sans doute été un long fleuve tranquille, comme la plupart des étudiants du lycée. Peut-être que lui, au moins, a connu le bonheur, le vrai. Enfin, ce n'est pas nouveau. _

_Lui, il a une famille qui l'aime et qui s'occupe de lui. Il a des amis formidables sur qui compter, des personnes sur qui s'appuyer lorsqu'il vit des coups durs – enfin s'il s'avère qu'il en a déjà eu._

_Moi, je n'ai personne. Ma mère ? C'est à peine si elle m'entend. Mon frère ? Il est beaucoup trop jeune pour pouvoir me soutenir, et de plus, je ne veux pas lui rajouter d'autres tracasseries. Alfred a déjà vu bien trop de choses pour un garçon de son âge._

_Alfred, mon trésor. C'est lui qui me donne une raison de vivre. Alfred, c'est ma vie. Je souhaiterai tellement que lui, au moins, réussisse sa vie. Qu'il devienne une personne aimée de tous. J'espère qu'il ne suivra pas le même chemin que moi. Son destin à lui est... Formidable, brillant. J'en suis certain. Et moi, je vais l'aider._

_Au moins, quand je mourrai, je pourrai être fier d'une chose que j'ai faite dans ma vie. Lui réussira là où j'ai échoué. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Et un jour, peut-être, ses yeux se rallumeront enfin. Une étincelle nouvelle brillera dans son regard d'enfant. Et je serais fier de lui comme jamais. Je serais là pour le voir faire sa vie. Pour le voir être heureux à nouveau, puisque moi, je ne peux plus lui apporter cela._

_Pardonne-moi Alfred, pardonne-moi Maman. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur de ce que vous attendez de moi. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fort. Je suis un faible, un lâche qui fuit devant tout ce qui l'effraie. Si vous saviez comme je me sens coupable du malheur de notre famille. Je ne sais si j'aurais pu faire quoi que ce soit, mais je culpabilise quand même. Je vous aime... Je vous aime tant, et j'aimerai tant prendre votre douleur et la garder. Pour que vous, au moins, soyez heureux. Moi, je m'en fous, la vie ne m'a jamais rien apporté et je n'attends rien d'elle. Elle, elle m'a abandonné. Parce que la vie est une chienne._

_Maman, quand j'ai pris la responsabilité de te garder à la maison après l'accident, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi dur de te voir tous les jours avec le même regard fixe et le corps toujours aussi immobile. C'est comme si... C'est comme si tu n'étais plus avec nous. Que tu étais déjà partie... Et quelque part, je pense que c'est le cas. Ton corps est ici, mais ton esprit est ailleurs... Bien loin de nous. Trop peut-être._

_Si tu savais... Si tu savais à quel point, je souhaiterais que tu sois ici avec Alfred et moi. Je me souviens de tous ces moments passés ensemble. Comme une vraie famille. Comme à l'époque. Quand je rentrais chaque soir, tu étais là, devant les fourneaux, à te démener pour nous faire à manger. Et quand tu jouais avec nous. Tout ça... C'est fini. Pourtant, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tout ça... Ce soit fini... Accidentellement peut-être... Mais fini tout de même._

_._

_- _Bonjour Arthur Kirkland ! Roula une voix avec délice en s'installant sur la chaise devant lui.

Arthur, encore une fois, réprima un profond soupir agacé. Combien de temps encore ce garçon comptait le suivre ? Depuis le matin, c'était comme si le jeune homme s'amusait à le suivre partout où il allait. Heureusement qu'il avait réussi à le semer pour aller aux toilettes. Et il se voyait mal se retrouver avec un garçon aux toilettes en train de lui tendre le rouleau de papier toilette. Il commençait sérieusement à regretter le temps où personne ne le connaissait, même Francis.

Aujourd'hui encore, Arthur était retourné au lycée à son plus grand déplaisir. Il avait hâte d'arrêter les cours une bonne fois pour toute. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cet endroit empli d'hormones en ébullition et de transpiration.

En ce moment, il se trouvait à sa place dans la classe de maths. Le prof n'étant pas encore arrivé, Arthur en avait profité pour ressortir son carnet qu'il emmenait partout. Il écrivait, mais, comme la veille, Francis était arrivé, et estimant que la place devant Arthur était la sienne, il s'était donc installé sans aucune gêne.

- Comment connais-tu mon nom ? Demanda de sa voix impassible Arthur, levant la tête.  
>- Oh, ça n'a pas été facile, crois-moi ! J'ai dû demander à une vingtaine d'élèves avant de demander aux profs ! Mais finalement, je l'ai eu ! Jubila-t-il.<br>- Si le seul fait de connaître mon nom t'apporte autant de satisfaction, j'en suis heureux pour toi !  
>- Dis-moi, c'est ton journal intime ? Demanda le garçon en pointant le carnet rouge posé sur la table.<br>- Non ! C'est un carnet où j'écris mes pensées. Répondit-il, désinvolte.  
>- Oui, ton journal intime, quoi ?! Comme c'est mignon !<br>- En quoi est-ce mignon ? Certaines choses écrites dedans te feraient frémir d'horreur.

Arthur s'en voulut de n'avoir pu retenir sa langue, car à l'instant où il avait dit cela, le regard du français s'était fait plus inquisiteur, comme s'il cherchait à trouver les réponses rien qu'en le regardant.

- _C'est peine perdue, mon ami !_ Pensa l'anglais.

Son indécrochable sourire, comme à son habitude, restait bien scotché sur ses lèvres. Mais le petit blond se prit à penser qu'il n'était pas si désagréable à regarder. Il se morigéna intérieurement à la seconde même où cette étrange pensée avait traversé son esprit.

- Et quelles sont ces choses si horrifiantes qui me feraient frémir ?  
>- Quelle partie de « journal intime » n'as-tu pas compris ?<br>- Donc tu avoues qu'il s'agit bien d'un journal intime ?! S'écria victorieusement l'autre blond.

Arthur ferma brièvement les yeux pour contenir sa colère et dans le fugace espoir de se calmer.

- Pourquoi restes-tu avec moi malgré mon avertissement ? Demanda-t-il, une sorte de lassitude inscrite sur ses traits.  
>- Je te l'ai dit. J'aimerais te connaître.<br>- Pourquoi ? Il n'y rien à savoir sur moi. Ma vie n'est pas plus intéressante qu'une autre pourtant.

Francis prit alors un visage sérieux, ce qui décontenança quelque peu Arthur.

- Tu te trompes ! Ta vie n'est pas plus ennuyante qu'une autre ! Et tu me captives beaucoup.  
>- Tu ne devrais pas...<p>

Le jeune homme aux épais sourcils baissa la tête, un étrange sentiment s'empara de lui. Est-ce qu'il pourrait vraiment intéresser quelqu'un ? Non. Une pensée vint alors traverser son esprit et il releva la tête. Il planta son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis et plissa les yeux comme pour fouiller les pensées du jeune homme.

- C'est un pari, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as parié avec quelqu'un pour réussir à m'approcher et dès que ça sera terminé, tu te débarrasseras de moi. Demanda Arthur d'une voix qu'il espérait posée.

Le blond ébouriffé ne sut pas pourquoi, mais une colère sourde se propagea en lui. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et il ne pouvait aligner de pensées correctes. Oui, c'était ça, c'était forcément ça ! Un pari, un flirt faussé et de l'argent au final.

Une sombre expression traversa le visage de Bonnefoy juste avant que ses yeux ne se mettent à luire de colère et de rage contenue.

- Alors c'est ça ? Tu penses sincèrement que la seule raison qui ferait que je puisse m'intéresser à toi n'est que le fruit d'un vulgaire défi. As-tu vraiment une si basse opinion de toi au point de croire que tu ne puisses intéresser personne ? Penses-tu qu'une simple impression te permette de me juger et de te faire croire qui si je passe du temps avec toi, c'est pour une simple somme d'argent ! Cria presque le garçon aux longs cheveux, à tel point qu'il attira quelques regards surpris de voir leur mascotte, d'habitude si souriant et que rien ne semble atteindre, se mettre à crier dans une salle de classe sur un garçon que personne ne connaissait.  
>- J'aimerais pouvoir penser autre chose. Murmura le blond, mais Francis l'entendit tout de même.<p>

Arthur n'arriva pas à croire ce qu'il venait de dire et il se retint de recouvrir sa bouche de sa main. Un autre sourire resplendissant apparut sur le visage de Bonnefoy et il se pencha vers lui. Le cœur d'Arthur se mit à battre à une allure folle lorsqu'il aperçut les yeux azur de son vis-à-vis se rapprocher dangereusement.

Mais soudain, le professeur de mathématiques entra dans la salle et tout le monde retourna à sa place. Le grand blond sembla se reculer à contrecœur et il regagna sa place, laissant Arthur confus. Il tenta de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Une désagréable chaleur s'était emparée de ses joues, il le sentait.

Durant le cours, il sentit à plusieurs reprises le regard bien trop bleu à son goût de l'autre garçon sur sa personne. Il essaya de ne pas y prêter attention, mais ce regard semblait lui brûler la nuque.

Finalement, le cours se termina enfin et ce fut la fin du calvaire de notre ami Arthur qui, dès la sonnerie, s'empressa de ramasser ses affaires et de s'en aller le plus vite possible. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver encore avec ce garçon bien trop troublant.

Il se dirigea rapidement à la cantine, jetant plusieurs regards par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que personne ne le suivait. Le réfectoire était déjà bondé et Arthur, une fois son plateau rempli, se précipita à la table la plus éloignée possible.

Se rendant compte de son attitude immature, il reposa sa fourchette calmement et plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Il devenait vraiment pathétique d'en être arrivé là. Il fuyait, littéralement, pour pouvoir échapper à un individu bien trop présent à son goût. Il en était même arrivé à la conclusion que le garçon ne le laissait pas aussi indifférent qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Il observa quelques minutes sa cuisse de poulet sans vraiment la voir. Il réfléchissait... Et il n'aimait pas ça, réfléchir. Réfléchir, c'était bon pour ceux qui n'étaient pas sûrs d'eux. Et puis, réfléchir, ça faisait mal à la tête.

Le blond sursauta violemment lorsqu'une personne s'installa en face de lui et une soudaine envie de fuir le plus loin possible le prit quand il découvrit – non sans n'être que faiblement étonné – Francis Bonnefoy qui s'était tranquillement attablé.

Arthur lui lança un regard de pur mépris et s'attaqua à sa purée. Francis ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher du regard alors qu'une seule phrase tournait en boucle dans la tête du jeune anglais « _Ne le regarde pas, ne le regarde pas, ne le regarde pas..._ ». Mais la voix de l'autre lui fit bien vite relever la tête.

- Tu vis encore chez tes parents ?

Le petit blond leva délicatement un sourcil. Il adorait faire ça, ça faisait tellement aristocratique.

- J'ai 17 ans, encore heureux que je vive chez mes parents ! Dis-moi, tu essayes de me draguer, n'est-ce pas ? Répondit-il posément.  
>- Ça se voit tant que ça ?!<br>- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai jamais été dragué par personne que je suis stupide ou aveugle, merci ! Et puis, ce n'est pas très original !  
>- Aïe ! Tu sais comment blesser l'amour-propre d'un gars !<br>- Pourquoi...  
>- ... es-tu ici plutôt qu'avec tes amis ? Oui, je crois que je connais le refrain, merci. Mais laisse-moi te dire qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de déjeuner avec toi et personne d'autre. J'ai même dit à mes amis que je ne mangerai pas avec eux. Et pour répondre à la deuxième question que je suis sûr que tu te poses, j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de passer du temps avec toi et de te connaître. Tu es un garçon si intrigant. Je me pose tellement de questions à ton sujet que la nuit dernière, je n'ai pu fermer l'œil. Je crois avoir compris que tu ne me croyais pas, alors j'ai décidé de te le prouver d'une quelconque manière.<p>

Arthur referma la bouche qu'il n'avait pas pris conscience d'avoir laissé ouverte durant le discours de l'autre jeune homme. Surpris était un euphémisme par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment précis. Finalement, le garçon aux yeux azur semblait être sincère et il pouvait peut-être lui laisser une chance. Peut-être...

* * *

><p><strong> Le prochain chapitre ne devrait plus tarder, enfin je l'espère ! Il est déjà fini mais je veux toujours avoir au moins trois chapitres d'avance alors on verra !<strong>


End file.
